Totally Friday the 13th: Total Dead Action
by Elimination-Nation
Summary: Here is my story featuring Jason, killing the Total Drama characters. Soon the ten that survive the slaughters will be picked off again in Totally Friday the 13th III: Total Doomed World Tour.
1. Totally Friday the 13th

- Totally Friday the 13th -  
Chris McClean"I welcome all 22 of you back to Total Drama Island for one last contest for laughs"Chris said "So Chris whats our challenge for tonight".Chris McClean"Just rest up tomorrow will be a big day"laughs at the boys "So guys has anyone here seen the Friday the thirteenth series".Duncan"I love those movies".DJ"No way dude I will not watch those".Duncan"But Jason is coming".DJ"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"DJ screamed running from the "I thought that would happen".Harold"Suprisingly enough I love the Jason movies to".Duncan"For a skater nerd youre not to bad".  
Chef"Welcome back campers wait five,ten,twenty theres only twenty-one of the campers wheres DJ".Ezekiel"We havent seen him all day I hope hes ok,eh".Heather"Please after you were talking about Voorhees he probaly ran into a tree or a bunk in the other cabins".Courtney"Oh well he just slowed us down"Courtney said "Uh princess he was our strongest player literally".Courtney"I dont care he was dead wait".Ezekiel"Youre no better seriously hold a grudge on your own teammate thats pathetic,eh".Courtney"But without me you never would have survived the wilderness challenge".Geoff"I thought Duncan was doing a fine job as leader".Courtney"I lead never follow".DJ"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"in a "Follow me".DJ"AGHHHHHH""Like I said Duncan you lead Ill follow".Duncan"Shows youre tough".Gwen"I think that psycho killer is still on the island".Trent"What makes you think that babe".Gwen"Uhh"chainsaw noise followed by DJs "I think shes right".  
Ezekiel"Oh my god".Bridgette"What is it"sees DJs dead body Bridgette"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Chris McClean"We are so sued".  
Chef"The poor boy didnt deserve this".Geoff"That is harshing my mellow".Noah"AGHHHHHHHH"in a girly "Pathetic dude".Eva"Thats just"gasps.  
Izzy"An E-trooper shows no "Oh crap I cut my finger".Izzy"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT OWEN HE WAS TO YOUNG".Ezekiel"He just cut his finger".Courtney"Duncan protect me I dont want to die".  
"I don't want to either it's just like in horror movies, the killer always goes for the couple and the hot chicks, especially when they're in private quarters." Duncan said looking at Courtney.  
CONFESSIONALS DJ"Its a good thing I just blacked out"

"Trent why are we out here? You know theres a killer around." Gwen asked. "Well the stars reminded me of you so I wanted to star at them all night." Trent answered looking at the stars "Also they let me se their body."  
"You aren't getting lucky tonight Trent." Gwen said in an angry tone.

Chris McClean"I thought for sure we'd get sued"  
RETURNS ?"Death...death...death"in a creepy monotone "This is where it gets good".  
Katie and Saide"".Chris McClean"Well we have 19 left".Chef"What about our show".  
Chris McClean"Campers back to the cabins Im calling a lockdown".Trent"Wait all of us in one room whoever whacked Katie,Sadie and DJ would be expecting that".Duncan"But we'd be safer that way if he comes more will escape".Trent"Im real assured that this is coming from a prisoner".Duncan"Oh come on dude I know about prison but Im not a prisoner".Trent"We dont know why you went to juvie".Harold"Just do what Chris says".Everyone runs to the cabins to find Katie and Saide's bodies in the boys cabin".  
Ezekiel"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Trent"Ok in to the girls cabin".Boys knock at girls cabin door Girls"Hold on were changing so no blood gets on our good clothes".Harold"Figures wait wheres Leshawna".Duncan"Dude stay here I may not like you but I dont want you dead".Courtney"See Duncan has a sweet side".  
Duncan"I think we should run away".Heather"Why".Ducan"I see a mask on the ground and it has blood on it".Bridgette"And I was standing on it ew".Harold"Look she got her period".Ezekiel and Geoff"Shut up".Harold"Sorry GOSH!".Heather"So what now freaks were lost,its starting to rain and Chris is hiding without giving us warning".Cody"Wait wasnt Chris behind us when we left the woods".Noah"Were dead now please someone help me I dont want to die"whispers"Leave Izzy".  
?"I...I...I...kill".  
Eva"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Ezekiel"EVA!".  
Trent"Shes ok just a little shook up".Ezekiel"Just because she is a little mean doesnt mean you hate her guys".  
Trent"Shes crazy".Lindsay"Oo Tyler is that you".Cody"No thats his head RUN!".Lindsay"Still technically Tyler".Ezekiel"Lindsay run thats the killer".Lindsay"What".Beth"Just run away".Ezekiel"Thanks Beth you always help".Beth"I know"gasps and falls down "NOOO BETH".Trent:Run dude".?"Dont run Ill get you sooners or later".Leshawna"Were all dead".Duncan"Guys we need to make a plan".Geoff"It may be our last chance".Chef"Hurry up in here".Everyone runs into Chefs "Wait Gwen! Whered she go".Gwen"TRENT THE KILLER CAUGHT ME".?"I do great imitations".Stabs Trent with an army "My lucky knife".Gwen"Trent!".Ezekiel"Lets see DJ,Katie,Sadie,Chris and Trent yup were dead".Duncan"PRINCESS".Ezekiel"Add Courtney to that".Gwen"No Trent I loved him so much now hes gone".We find Chris in the McClean"Campers whered ya go please help me I dont want to die".Ezekiel"Good because this whole thing was a prank just like the ones you pulled on us last season".Chris McClean"Seriously dudes not funny". "We thought it was." Trent yelled stepping out from behind a screen, "Yea we got you good." DJ added. "death...death...death, Chris it was me!" the killer from the challenge said stepping out of the bushes. "You know I pay you, that's it no pay or dental, that tooth Gwen knocked out, it's on you.  
Narrator"Funny I come in at the end anyway we just watched the 22 campers of Wawanakwa pull a reverse trick on Chris but the real issue is is his hair still ok find out of Totally Friday the 13th 2 which I just found out I will not reprise my role in." the narrator said angrily 


	2. Totally Friday the 13th TDA

"Last time on Total Drama Island the campers played a quote"hilarious prank" on me by using the killer from the Slasher flick challenge little do they know I'm going to play the same game. A huge shadow appeared behind Chris. "Thanks for doing this for such a low cost bro I'm Chris, Chris McClean." Chris said extending his hand, the person stood there motionless. "Dude shake hands." Chris said in a commanding voice the person pulled a steak knife out. "Very funny man you really got me. You can stop now." the person continued foward. "Dude, not cool anymore." Chris said still backing away from the guy. "Chris when are we going to begin this game?" Harold asked the brute turned around to Harold. "I see your busy." Harold said just seconds before the knife landed right in Harolds left arm. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" Harold yelled groping his arm. "Chef! This is not the guy we hired!" Chris yelled in anguish the person turned around this time holding Harold by the knife. "No that is definitly a lawsuit!" Chris yelled "Not before I step in. Take this." Chef yelled throwing butcher knife at the person he stood there and pulled the knife out. "Ok not cool, not cool! Definitly not Coooooooooooooooooooooooool!" Chris yelled as the screen faded to black.  
At the trailers "You know guys I haven't seen Harold around lately." DJ said. "He probably got lost after that monster challenge, that or he's snuck out with Leshawna for a little." Duncan stops to make a kissing noise when someone taps on his window. "Duncan, time to get some "sleep"." Courtney said pulling Duncan's arm out the window. "Well guys that's my bed time. See ya!" Duncan yelled as Courtney pulled him out of the window. "I'm starting to worry I'm mean Harold's weak individual he's probably got the strength of a Beiber, I mean beaver." DJ added, "Dude don't worry it's not like he's dead or lying in a ditch." Justin replied in a sarcastic tone. "He may not be the most helpful but he's still a contestant." DJ stressed, "Again don't worry like you said he's a contestant meaning anything that happens to him is on Chris' head." Justin added "I bet he's out trying to convince Leshawna to make out.". "You might be right." DJ said heading for bed. "Well beautiful time for bed." Justin said looking in a mirror. "Well whatever happens to Harold is on Chris' head." the quote rang in DJ's head as he fell asleep when a lump fell on his foot "Bunny you scared me." DJ's voice squeked a little as he petted the fur.  
The next morning "DJ! What did you do to Chris!" Justin yelled in a horrified tone. "What do you mean?" DJ asked looking at his feet. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream covered the whole film lot. "DJ what's wrong?" Trent asked barging into the trailer. "Chris, it's on Chri-sis he-head." DJ squeked out as he passed out. "Whoa, that's an extremely real prop, Chis out did himself on that head." Trent complimented, "Dude that's not a prop" Justin said. "Agh! Dude did you really you know." Trent asked, "I didn't kill Chris, I would never kill anyone no matter how much I wanted too." DJ said defensively. "Hey guys whats...AGH! DJ how could you I've thought about it but I would never behead him!" Duncan yelled. "It wasn't me!" DJ yelled in return. "Hey guys Chef wants us in the mess hall in five. Whoa! Could that be what the meetings about?" Gwen asked looking at Chris' head. In the Grirl's trailer "Hey have any of you seen Harold?" Leshawna asked. "Why are you worried about that ner...(Leshawna raised her fist)..him?" Heather asked. "Because he may be a nerd but he's my nerd." Leshawna said looking at a picture of Harold from the first season. "Hey, Chef wants us in the kitchen." Gwen said in a small panic. At the mess hall "Now listen up all you brats I called in the contestants that didn't qualify for this season! And as well two interviewers for Celebrity manhunt. Meet Josh and Blainley." Chef said as the camera cut to a blonde and a black haired guy. "Now listen I want you to get on top of that women who hit Beiber with that bottle and that Gaga mosh pit." Blainley said not knowing she was on camera "Hello Total Drama cast I'm Blainley." the blonde said introducing herself "And I'm Josh with the famous F! Network." Josh said holding a microphone out to the campers "So whats it like to have had one of your own (looks at DJ) murder Chris McClean?" Josh asked. "I didn't do it I swear test his head you won't find my finger prints on..." DJ stopped remembering petting the head thinking it was Buuny "I swear by my momma's life I didn't kill him." DJ said noone noticing that Beth was gragged by a hand and pulled out of the tent. "Any way as you know Chris is dead and no it was not DJ. It was an actual killer Chris hired to scare you guys like you did to him exactly a year from today." Chef announced "You see I didn't and wouldn't kill Chris!" DJ said with his voice squeking a little. "He hired the fake killer to get back at you for last years prank." Chef explained, "Oh yea I remember that, we really got him." Trent said remembering the ''killer''. "Hey, what happened to that one girl Berta, or Betty, Beth! Yea what happened to Beth?" Lindsay asked looking around. "She was here." Gwen said. "Hey look it's Beth's glasses!" Ezekiel yelled. "Oh, crap!" Trent yelled. "Whats wrong?" DJ asked. "Look a trail of blood!" Trent yelled. "Is, is that...?" DJ passed out. a sound came from the outside the mess hall. "Wh-what was that?" Trent asked as everyone inched towards the door afraid of what could be out there. "Move aside wimps." Duncan said opening the dorr to reveal an intern was moving some props. "Phew." Duncan sighed under his breath. "Hey sorry if I disturbed you it's just me Billy." the intern said. "So I think we should get out of here." Tyler said in a sordid afraid tone. "Everyone get on the plane be sure to pack. And you intern guy you to." Chef commanded, "Hey DJ I'm sorry for accusing you of killing Chris. But of course none of this matters to you since your...passed out." Justin said. looking down at DJ. "Everyone ready?" Chef yelled.  
"Yes sir!" the campers yelled in a silmoltanious tone. the plane began to taxi off the airway when Duncan looked out the window and saw a shadow of someone standing on the film lot. "Duncan..." a voice said in a quiet harsh tone. "So where exactly are we going Chief?" Duncan asked. "For starters away from camp and just to be sure I want to take a head count. Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Gwen, angry chick, Courtney, crazy chick and Blainely all the girls. Duncan, Justin, Owen, Geoff, Josh, Cody, Noah, Tyler, Trent, DJ, intern and uh, er, Home-school." Chef said counting everyone alive. "My names Ezekiel why can't anyone call me by my name, eh?" Ezekiel complained. "I still call you by name Issac." Lindsay said trying to be nice. "Eh, close enough." Ezekie said. "Hey stay away from my girl!" Tyler said. "Hey, I don't like, Lindsay that way, eh I like someone else!" Ezekiel returned. "Good." Tyler said. "So Ezekiel hows it feel to be the lowest rated Killer Bass camper?" Josh asked. "Well it doesn't feel too good, but at least I know now that I have a drive to win." Ezekiel answered, "Oook. Well all you F News fans this has been Josh Anderson and Blainley O'Hallloran for F! News. and remember The Gumbo is on every Friday at 7/6 central." Josh said signing off the camera. "Well we have an actual murder after us, campers it's all or nothing this time and believe you me if I could have saved Chris that arrogant, pretty boy I would've." Chef confessed. "Hey Lindsay, Tyler I was wondering how about we form an alliance I watch your back and you watch mine, eh?" Ezekiel proposed. "Well Ezeke I guess since after all you helped us in the Reunion special, sorry you didn't get in season 2." Lindsay said, "Eh, what the heck." Tyler said..  
That night "Duncan...Duncan...Duncan." a voice repeated in an eerily quiet tone. "Who's there?" Duncan quietly yelled to the voice. "Total...Drama...Action..." the voice returned. "Leave me alone." Duncan said with a freaked out look. we zoom in on Cody who is under the covers with a flashlight on. "Noah you lost because I summon the Teal Eyes Lizard.." Cody said laying down a card "Not quite Hole Trap activate." Noah said flipping over a blank card. "Nice move."  
"Guys we gotta get out of here...are you guys playing that stupid card game from Japan.?" Duncan asked with a stunned look on his face. "No it's just two guys under covers trading cards...?" Cody squeeked out. "Whatever...anyway that killer he's on the plane, I know he is." Duncan said with a very paranoid look on his face. "Duncan he's not on this plane how could he even jump from a taxi onto a moving jet plane?" Noah asked satiracally. "Dude logic is as real as the monster on your ''straight'' cards." Duncan replied when a knife flew and hit Noah right in the temple."AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Cody and Duncan yelled waking up from an appearent dream. "Ah, agh, what a f***ed up dream, man I'm losing it, this killer isn't going to get the privilage to kill me before the stress does.  
"Attention Total Drama Campers, Interns and reporters we will be landing on the Great lake, Erie near Michigans now abandoned camp Forest Meadow." Chef announced over the intercom.  
"Where's Noah?" Duncan asked still trying to get his wits back "Wait he's over there by Cody with that hockey mask on?" Duncan questioned as he walked over to the sleeping camper. "Noah, dude you ok?" Duncan asked. "I'm fine!" Noah yelled jumping out and stabbing Duncan with a machete, "AGHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan yelled flinching realising it was only a day dream. "Lets get settled in at out new set on Total Drama Forest Meadow!" Noah yelled, "Yea that won't work."  
All the campers alive gathered at the flag poles of the camp.  
"As ya all know Chris is dead and so is Beth and Harold. Here we are far from Camp Wawanakwa now wait here while I go to town and call your parents to pick you up." Chef said then looking to Duncan with a Hockey mask on "If you survive the night!" Chef yelle then laughing manically, again it was a day dream. "Oh geez whats wrong with me?" Duncan asked. "Hey Duncan we're all alone on this big camp, what could we possibly do?" Courtney asked hrabbing Duncan's arm tightly "Oh yes." Duncan said as Courtney pulled him into a bush, "Where is a place you can get good light to read from, it's like they chose the most inconvienent spot for reading this light is more for sports." Noah said walking in to the forest. "Noah...Noah...Noah." a voice repeated. "Yea what?" Noah snapped as a tree branch pinned him to the ground "What...the, who-who are you?" Noah asked looking up at a figure to disoriented to make out. The figure jabs Noah with a sharpened branch and walks off leaving a gory mess. "There's never anything on satellite TV, eh?" Ezekiel said "Yea thats why my parents switch from inDirect TV to cable." Tyler said holding a hand of cards trying to flick them into Ezekiel's hat. "I don't know Tayler satellites can be good, without them space wouldn't be as big as we think it is." Lindsay said. "Thanks godness you're hot." Tyler replied. "Hey why is it that it's either you and me or me and Lindsay stuck together, eh?" Ezekiel asked. A knock came from the door. "Wh-who is it?" Tyler asked, "Why it's me darlings Mrs. Voorhees." a voice replied as the knob turned. "Tyler grab the pan, I'll get this plank." Ezekiel whispered. Suddnely a fugure broke through the door looking around for the campers once inside. "Hey mister are you looking for a new-bile student" Lindsay said obviously reading something. "Hm?" the figure murmered as Tyler whacked the firgure over the head with a frying pan and all three turing and running out the door as the figure falls to the ground knocking off a mask. "AGHH! He's got me!" Tyler yelled as the figure lunged and tackled Tyler. "Run leave me behind!" Tyler yelled, "TYLER!" Lindsay yelled. "Lindsay hurry up!" Ezekiel yelled pulling her arm. The two made it back to the camp. "Everybody, the killer's here run!" Ezekiel yelled taking off. "What?" Duncan yelled jumping out from the bush. "Why'd you stop Duncy I was so close." Courtney moaned leaning forward. "That's it no longer will I be afraid of this wannabe killer, I'll show him stone cold, stone cold baby." Duncan said pulling his underwear up and stepping out from behind the bush, "This time it's personal." Duncan said putting on a suit made mostly of cutlery, spoons as knuckle protectors and forks as the body plates. "Now I will not live in fear.  
Cuts to an abandoned alley in the camp grounds ""Aw man I wish someone was here with me." Geoff complained as a figure appeared in front of him blocking out the dim moon light "Now!" Geoff yelled as Duncan jumped out of a doror. "Hey as* hole time to settle this." Duncan yelled holding a a sharp pairing knife out to the killer, the killer jumped to Duncan with a machete soaked in blood. "I'm ready when you are momma's boy," Duncan yelled appearently angering the killer as he lunged and hit a rail. "You-you aren't hu-human." Duncan said as he froze with fear. "Duncan!" Tyler yelled tackling the killer. "No one tackles Tyler." Tyler said as he pulled the mask off the killer's face revealing true horror. "No way!" Tyler yelled when the killer grabbed his throat and began choking him until his limbs whent limp. "No way I didn't sign up for this, no way!" Duncan yelled just as the killer set his sights on him and presumed his ruthless reign on Duncan and Geoff. "Everyone quick get on the plane!" Ezekiel yelle watching out for the killer. Heather, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Courtney, Bridgette, Lindsay, Blainley and Ezekiel all boarded the plane. "Guys look out there he is!" Ezekiel yelled closing the door. "Guys what about us!" Justin yelled. "Dudes help! AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ yelled as the killer slit his throat. "Just go!" Blainley yelled as Cody and Ezekiel hot wired the plane beginning to taxi the killer was out of sight. "Finally, we can rest." Ezekiel said as he set the auto pilot "So Heather you ok?" Ezekiel asked. "No what do you think I just seen over nine tenths of these freaks killed." Heather complained Back at the camp "Hey can't you spare an intern's life? Please? No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Billy yelled as he was stabbed through the heart.  
"Blainley? Heather? Anyone?" Josh said as a hand covered his mouth. "Ch,ch,ch,ch,ch, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha." the killer said as his face was revealed as a severley decomposed corpse that had virually no actually muscles any more from the years of death that plagued him "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" both Katie and Sadie yelled being killed at the same tim "You can't do this!" Eva angrily yelled running from the killer "Hey, man can't we talk this over?" Owen asked "Appearently not. he muttered as the killer approched him and cut his stomach open, "Kinda ironic the biggest part of my body was my down fall hahaha." Owen said as he slowly faded "E-troopers attack!" Izzy yelled "What about me?" a voice said looking into a dark alley.  
"I guess it's over huh?" Trent asked "It's never over." Gwen said.  
The killer looked up towards the plane as we zoom out to darkness.

Be watching on .com/ for the sequel to this story Totally Friday the 13th III: Total Doomed World Tour

Coming soon Totally Friday the 13th: Preceding, the story behind this one

To get an exclusive sneak peek of Totally Friday the 13th III email me at with a list of four Total Drama Characters and your opinion of this story, as well after I premiere the third movie on email me with you suggestions on how the campers that survived should die in the fourth movie.


	3. Totally Friday the 13th III

"Last time on Totally Friday the 13th 2, Ezekiel, Cody, Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette, Blainley, Heather and Tyler nearly cheated death after a killer was released on them killing Chris and all the other campers and I am currently hiding from him." Chef said just as a killer snuck up behind him and pounced onto his back "Get off me!" Chef yelled throwing him on to a coffee table the killer looks to his left and sees a butcher knife same time as Chef sees it. "No way dead boy!" Chef yelled running towards the cleave. "I...am d-dead?" Chef asked looking a a pool of blood beneath where his stomach was the killer did get him and sliced him into mini bits. At some suburban house as a thin kid walks into a kitchen looking for some coffee. "Ron, who woudl've guest that the cast from Total Drama was almost completely slaughtered?" Ron, a dark toned male from an island in Hawaii, asked his friend, "Ryan I need my coffee before I can talk to anyone got it?" Ron, a very thin Harold like kid wearing a black shirt with one sleeve torn off and black, greasy hair, answered the teen. "So only 10 campers escaped alive. Isn't that at all shocking?" Ryan aked in an angry tone. "Not really name the most shocking escapee." Ron said just starting to really wake up.. "Ezekiel, man the first one voted off in two seasons, Owen's dead!" Ryan said again in an angered voice. "Whoa now that I can take notice to." Ron said walking into a very simple living room turing on a radio to listen to heavy metal. "Dude, we need to be on he look out for a six foot male, wearing a hockey mask." Ryan explained. "Dude, remember thats a problem." Ron replied. "How?", "Well lets see a hockey convention right in our mall just down the street from us." Ron answered just when the door slammed open with a tall silouette looking at them "Hey do you guys know where the convention is?" a very, very nasally voice asked. "Phew, I thought you we the Total Drama Killer." Ron sighed, "Oh I heard about that tragic that only the least im[ortant dudes lived, Owen, we miss you!" the voice answered loking up to the sky. "Anyway the conventions down the street man." Ryan answered, "Dude, really?" Ron asked looking at him expectantly "What if your door slammed open you would freak out to." Ryan answered walking to check the mailbox "Guys, we're in trouble!" Cody squeeked. "Why?" Tyler asked. "The planes out of gas!" Cody yelled as the plane shifted into a nose dive right into a city mall causing a major fire. "AGHHHHHHH!" every last of the teens yelled as nine escaped from the inferno. "Oh, crap Courtney!" Trent turned to see, Courtney's lifeless body burnt to a crisp. "You know just because we didn't like her didn't mean she had to go that way, eh?" Ezekiel said as Bridgette slapped the back of his head and everybody stared in an akward silence at him. "What did I say?" Ezekiel asked shocked by everyone's looks. All of the kids headed towards a hospital to be checked out.  
"Ron. Ron!" Ryan yelled "What?", "Dude the Total Drama Jumbo Jet crashed and they found Courtney." Ryan answered to the kid. "Is she ok?" Ron asked with a concerned look on his face and Ryan just shook his head no. "Aw, man, Courtney's dead? I can't believe it." Ron said beginning to sit in a chair from disbelief. "I'm sorry." Ryan said putting his hand on the chair he was sitrting in. "What's with him?" Kathie asked, "Well Courtney's dead and so far the eight survivors have not been found." Ryan explained. "Wow. So is this the end of Total Drama?" Kathie asked looking dead at at the TV.

-Totally Friday the 13th...Total Doomed World Tour!-

Ezekiel, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, Heather, Blainley, Lindsay and Gwen were in hospital beds. "Here's a rundown of problems, Trent aside from a dislocated shoulder you have a piece of shrapnel thats wedged inside your arm and has to be removed. Lindsay you and Blainley only have minor sprains and cuts. Heather you fractured your skull on your crown and Ezekiel you have a broken arm, hand and rib, Cody you have a shattered arm and two vetarbre broekn. So you all have minor to slightly severe conditions. Sadly, Gwen the blast from the plane exploding caused your Gallbladder and Apendix to burst, something I'm never seen before but after surgery you'll be fine." The doctor explained to the campers. "Omg! The Total Drama contestants!" a girl yelled. "Oh boy, please not snother fan. Trent said doubling over from the pain in his shoulder. "Hey I'm Sierra, you remember from Total Drama World Tour!" Sierra exclaimed as excited as a person can be. "Quick get me into surgery!" Cody yelled "Sorry but you can't get surgery until the the Radiologist can provide accurate and positive results." the doctor explained as he walked out.  
Suddenly a tall person walked up in front of the patient curtain of Trent "AGHHHH!" Trent yelled waking up him and everyone. "Whats wrong?" a doctor ran in and asked, "Nothing I just had a bad dream." Trent answered looking around slowly calming down. Just as Trent closed his eyes a man walked up to him and grabbed him mouth, holding it shut. The killer looked down, only one eye opened. Trent tried to escape his grasp when a needle diesigned for a spinal tap was jabbed in to his chest. His heart moniter began to beep quickly being shut off by the killer. "Wh-whyyyyyyyy?" Trent asked slowly transferring into a death rattle. The doctors ran to his bed, grimacing at the dead teen the needle still stuck in his chest. "Ryan! Quick Trent was killed!" Ron yelled turning the television up to the max volume. "What?" Ryan yelled running in to the room, "How could Trent have been killed?" Ryan asked paniced, "Well he appearently was jabbed in the chest by a needle." Ron answered. "Holy sh*t!" Ryan answered watching the TV, showing the EMT's at St. Vincent's Hospital. "Oh my god." Cody muttered looking at the cover that hid Trent's dead body. "I need a moment." Ezekiel said walking into a closet. We need to fight back!-Ezekiel though to himself, as he fashioned a knife out of a plastic box, he moved over to the needle box stealing five needles to be used at a later time. "Now to begin our assualt." Ezekiel whispered to himself. The killer approached Gwen's bed. "Trent." Gwen depressly said holding a picture of the now dead guitarist. "Gwen...Gwen...Gwen?" a voice called. "Trent?", a shadow approached the curtains. "Trent I thought you were..." Gwen was interrupted opening the curtains. "You're the killer!" Gwen exclaimed. A knife wedged right through Gwen's head killing her instantly. "Gwen's dead too." Kathie exclaimed. "What seriously someone needs to catch this killer. "The hospital began to fill with police men and troopers. "I don't want another one of these kids to die. Honestly Chief we've done a lot to try to find this killer." the doctor explained. "Bull s**t" Ezekiel replied. "Excuse me." the chief answered. "These doctors have done jack to defend us. If anything they've done nothing to even try to help us.", the police man turned to the doctor. "Is that so?". A pager began to beep as doctors began to swarm on Lindsay. "Whats going on?" chief asked. "Lindsay's heart has stopped. Appearently her jugular artery is completely blocked. She's going to die, the blockage has been there for over two days." the doctor explained. "Well at least the killer didn't get her." Ezekiel sighed. "Son for the last time the "killer" is not real the needle fell from a cart into Trent's chest. Courtney died from at least fourth degree burns and Lindsay died from a blocked artery." the chief answered.  
That night the chief patrolled the campers beds. "Stop who are you?" the chief yelled. A large shadowed male stood before him. "I will shoot!" the pistol pointed towards the large man. The guy continued for the chief. "Stop!", again he didn't stop beginning to grab the chief's throat, squeezing until his body was lifeless. "Y-you ba-baaa-baaaassss..." the chief fell to the ground, dead. The killer walked towards Bridgette's bed. "Not today!" Ezekiel yelled flying onto the killer's back. "You killed my friends, that police guy and my nice side, eh!" Ezekiel yelled using the shiv he fashioned earlier to slit the killer's throat. "Now you DIE!" Ezekiel yelled. Ooze began to drip from the killer's throat, he fell to the ground appearing dead. Ezekiel walked away. "AGH!" the killer jumped on Ezekiel's back, similiarly to Ezekiel. "Not today!" a voice yelled tackling the killer. "Tyler? I thought you were dead!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Zeke get out of here!" Tyler yelled. "Bridgette, Heather, Cody run!" Ezekiel yelled. Heather and Cody woke up and ran towards the killer? "No not that way!" Ezekiel replied. It was too late the killer used the same shiv to stab through Cody's heart and Heather's gut. "Bridgette we have to get out of here." Ezekiel said grabbing Bridgette's hand and running towards the door. Tyler was thrown against the window, leaving it intact. "Not another camper/castmate or contestant will die by your hands!" Tyler screamed taking a very heavy medicine ball and bashing the killer's head with it. "AGH!" the killer roared falling to the ground groping his head. "I won!" Tyler yelled bashing the killer's face again, and again and again until the killer was motionless? "I...I did it. Yes I killed him!" Tyler yelled happily and seemlingly relieved. Tyler walked towards the door, suddenly falling to the ground, with...with a medicine ball crushing his head, the killer walked towards the door looking around for the two that escaped.  
"Bridgette we have little time to prepare I found this flare gun in the Jet and this gas that I put into a gas can. Here's the plan I will douse him with the gas and when I tell you to you fire the gun at him. There are three shots in the gun so you have more than one oppertunity so if you miss don't worry about it." Ezekiel explained. "All right but how do you know that will work?" Bridgette asked. "I don't but we'll find out won't we." Ezekiel confidently answered. A huge knife pierce the wall Ezekiel and Bridgette hid behind. "I got you!" Ezekiel yelled dousing the figure with the gasoline. "Bridgette now!" Ezekiel commanded. "I'll hit you." Bridgette groaned. "Do it!" Ezekiel replied. The gun shot hitting the killer, successfully igniting the fumes. "My hair!" Ezekiel screamed with his head on fire. "Stop, drop and roll!" Bridgette yelled. Zeke dropped to the ground and suffocated the fire. THE NEXT DAY "Bridgette are you ok?" Zeke asked. "Yea just glad to finally end this massacre." Bridgette answered. "I doubt it's over the killer hasn't died from Duncan attacking him, Tyler tackling him twice and I don't believe he's dead from being set on fire." Ezekiel grimly announced. EMT's were loading the killer's body into the ambulance. "His ID says Jason Voorhees from Camp Crystal Lake in Michigan. Well he would about 30 in age so he must've been lost for quite some time." EMT 1 told the two remaining campers. "Yes the Total Drama Killer has been killed!" Ron yelled watching Jason's body being loaded and taken away. "We can't say he's dead for sure." Ezekiel looked towards the ambulance speeding away. "Holy crap! It's Ezekiel and Bridgette!" Ron exclaimed "I'm Ron a major fan of Total Drama!". "I'm Ezekiel." Ezekiel said. "And I'm Bridgette." Bridgette introduced. "Hey I'm Ryan, a big fan of yours Bridge." Ryan said running and winking at her. "Always nice to meet a fan." Bridgette said smiling. "I'm way more than a fan. I dream about you." Ryan answered. "You're not my type I'm sorry." Bridgette returned.  
"So Zeke, Bridgette what are you going to do now?" Ron asked them. "I have no idea. Total Drama's ended so I guess we have to return home, back to the Yukon Territory." Ezekiel answered. "British Columbia is where I have to go. I really hope the killer is dead so we can live a normal life." Bridgette answered. "So doctor time of death?" a resident asked. "Time of Death: 9:49 AM. Cause of Death: Burns." the doctor replied as he pushed Jason's body into the morgue cabinet. Jason's body lay lifeless in the cold freezer. "Agh." echoed through the morgue. "What was that?" the resident asked. "Nothing." the doctor replied. "It's never over." Ezekiel's voice echoed. 


End file.
